Second Best
by BlinkByou
Summary: Being the best is always better than being the worst. I'm better than Sora. I'll always be better than Sora. Oneshot, Sora and Riku friendship.


Second Best

"Hey Riku!" I hear my best friend, Sora, yell from across the beach. I turn and smirk at the figure running up to me. Sora is so average. He is skinny, lanky, caught in the middle of losing teeth and growing inches. He has wild spiky brown hair and abnormal sun burnt skin that makes his dark blue eyes stand out. _He's nothing special_.

"What's up?" I ask as he nears me. Sora is wearing a white t-shirt with some sort of swirly design on it. It's got spots on it from where Sora fell earlier into a small mud patch. Sora only laughed. I'd be humiliated. _He's so messy. _

"There's a new kid who came from some other world!" Sora yelled, gasping for breath. I frown. I don't like new people. They get in my way.

"So what?" I ask, rolling my eyes. Sora gets excited about the littlest things. He's not worried about what people might think. He does not't care if he looks like a fool in front of them. He does not't care about being cool. _He's such a dork_.

"We should go meet her!" Sora said, smiling. Sora smiles too much. He cares too much about making people happy. I don't want to meet this girl. Girls are icky and weird. If Sora wants to meet a girl then I guess he's weird too. _He's such a freak_.

"You can do that...I'm staying here." I said, grabbing my wooden sword and jabbing Sora in the stomach with it. Sora yelped and backed away. I knew it hurt. It was supposed to. Sora frowns at me but then smiles. I hate it when he does that. _He's too nice_.

"Why don't you want to meet her. She looks nice." Sora said, searching my face. I look away from his stare and swing my sword around. I never seem to have the right answers for Sora's questions. _He bothers me. _

"I don't like girls." I said after some thought. I lied though. I don't like people Sora likes. He's _my_ best friend. He's my only friend. And I'm so much better than him. He shouldn't want a better friend than me. _He doesn't deserve friends_.

"Well I do..." Sora started, "I'm gonna go say hi...bye Riku." Sora said hopping off. I glare at his back. I want to follow him. Push him down. Hit him with my sword. I want to find that girl and send her back to where she came from. Sora's my friend. Doesn't he understand? _He's so shallow_.

I play with myself in the sand for the next hour. I'm bored and have nothing to do. Then I see Sora. He's with a red headed girl. She's smiling and holding Sora's hand. She's pretty, I'll admit that. I'll even admit that I want her to hold my hand. I'm mad at Sora now. _He doesn't deserve her. _

"Hey Sora!" I yell, running up to the them. The girl blushes and moves to stand behind Sora. I guess she's shy. "Is this the new girl?" I ask, smirking at the girl. The girl frowns for some reason and hides behind Sora a bit more.

"Yeah, her name is Kairi." Sora said, stepping away so Kairi wasn't behind him. He took her hand and I frowned. I don't like Sora with this Kairi. I wanted Kairi to hold my hand. To smile at me like Sora. I always got my way. I was going to get this girl. _His feelings don't matter._

"Why do you like Sora?" I asked the girl. "He's weird." I saw the look of grief on Sora's face. At that moment I didn't care though. I wanted my way and I would do anything to get it. I don't care about his feelings or what's important to him. It's all about me. _He's not important_.

"He's nice." The girl said shyly. "He talks to me...nobody else wanted to." I heard her say looking at the ground. I frown. Being nice was nothing. _His actions don't mean anything_.

"Yeah well I'm talking to you now. I'm better than Sora. Cooler, stronger...more handsome." I said, ticking my fingers off. I looked at the girl and frowned at the face she was giving me. She looked mad. I looked at Sora and he looked as if his heart were broken. I'm confused.

"If you were all that then you wouldn't have to say it." Kairi said shortly, grabbing Sora's hand and walking off. Her words shock me. I know that I'm better than Sora. Nothing about him could ever surpass anything I have. I'm superior. _He's just Sora. _

Months have gone pass now. Sora and Kairi are inseparable. Every time I see them together I get mad. She stole my best friend. He stole my girlfriend. I hate them both. Over the months Sora has made more and and more friends. They hang out with him, want to be with him. They like him. Why don't they like me? I'm better than him.

"Hey Riku." I hear his voice. I look across the beach and see my best friend standing alone looking at me. I raise a hand and turn back to stare at the sunset. I want to run over there and start chatting about how much I miss us hanging out, but I don't want to look desperate. A few seconds later a hear Sora sit down next to me.

"How are you?" He asks, looking at me with his signature grin. I smirk and roll my eyes at it. That grin only proves how much cooler I am. _He's such a nerd_.

"Fine." I say, leaning back into the sand on my elbows. We sit in silence for a few minutes. It feels weird. We usually talk so much. I grow nervous because Sora isn't saying anything. He always says something, I never have to speak first, it isn't cool. I can't take it though. I have to say something.

"Why do you hang out with those stupid kids?" I ask, throwing a shell into the water. I hear Sora sigh and and rub his forehead.

"They're my friends Riku, like you." He said quietly picking up some sand and tossing it into the water. I watch the sand stand in the water for a second before drifting away.

"But I'm your best friend. You only need one friend." I said, smiling to myself. I am so amazing.

It is quiet again. I twitch nervously. I look over to Sora and see his eyebrows are furrowed in thought. I frown at this because that isn't like him. _He never thinks_.

"No Riku...you're not." He says after a few seconds. I frown and glare at him. Before I know it I've shoved him across the sand. I'm angry because I never expected this answer.

"What do you mean?!" I yell, stomping my foot into the soft sand. What does he mean, no? I'm the best. I'm always the best. He can't tell me no. Nobody tells me no.

"You're second best Riku." Sora says standing up. "Kairi...she's my best friend now." Sora shakes of the sand on his clothes carefully. "Best friends are people who care about you...not people who are only around to make you look better. 'Cause your not the best Riku. You're second best." He says, putting his hands into his pocket and turning away from me.

I yell at him to come back. I demand that he comes back. But he never turns around. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't hear me. I am no longer important. _He doesn't need me. _

It hurts you know, finally realizing that all along he was better. That he was stronger, nicer, more popular than I am. He was what made me feel better than the rest. But now I know that you can't be better than someone when you have no one to be better than. I now know that Sora isn't worthless. _He's my best friend_.

And it hurts to know that the feeling isn't mutual anymore. Sora's the best, and I'll always be second best.

_It hurts to be second, but it kills to know that you were once first. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:...Yeah, I have no idea why I wrote this. It really relates with what's going on with me right now. And I needed a break from The Fallen Portrait of which I don't know when I'm going to update again. So, hope you liked it.

Peace


End file.
